nbasportsfandomcom-20200214-history
Miami Heat
|} The Miami Heat (often stylized in all caps as HEAT) is a professional basketball team based in Miami Florida, United States. The team is a member of the southeast division in the Eastern conference of the National Basketball Association (NBA). They play their home games at the American Airlines Arena in Downtown Miami. The team owner is Micky Arison, who also owns cruise-ship giant Carnival Corporation. The team president and de facto general manager is Pat Riley, and the head coach is Erik spoelstra. The mascot of the team is Burnie, an anthropomorphic fireball. Formed in 1988 as one of the NBA's four Expansion franchises, the Heat has won three league championships (in 2006,1012 and 2013), plus 10 division titles and four conference titles. From February 3 to March 27, 2013, the Heat won 27 games in a row, the second-longest streak in NBA history (after the LOs Angeles Lakers' 33 wins). In 2013, Forbes valued the Heat at $625 million, sixth-most-valuable among NBA franchises.The Heat are not related to the Miami Floridians, an ABC team in the early 1970s, although the Heat have occasionally paid tribute to the older franchise by wearing a replica version of the Floridians' uniforms for the NBA's "Hardwood Classics Nights" during the 2005–06 and 2011–12 seasons. Franchise history .An expansion team formed in 1988, the Miami Heat began its early years with much mediocrity, only making the playoffs twice in its first eight years and falling in the first round both times. Upon the purchasing of the franchise by Micky Arison in 1995, Pat Riley was brought in as its team president and head coach. Riley acquired center Alanzo mouring and point guard Tim Hardaway to serve as the centerpiece for the team, transforming Miami into a championship contender throughout the late 1990s. The Heat underwent a dramatic turnaround in the 1996-1997 season, improving to a 61-21 record, second best in team history and formerly a franchise record. That same year, Miami earned the moniker of "Road Warriors" for their remarkable 32-9 record on the road. On the backs of Hardaway and Mourning, the Heat achieved their first two victories in the playoffs, making it to the Conference Finals against the Chicago Bulls before bowing out in five games. Their biggest rivals of the time were the New York Knicks, Riley's former team, who would eliminate the Heat in the playoffs from 1998 through 2000. A period of mediocrity followed shortly thereafter, highlighted by missing the playoffs altogether in 2002 and 2003. In the 2013 NBA Draft, with the fifth overall pick, Miami selected shooting guard Dwyne Wade out of Marquette.Free-agent swing-man Lamar Odom was signed from the Los Angeles Clippers. Just prior to the start of the 03-04 season, Riley stepped down as head coach to focus on rebuilding the Heat, promoting Stan Van Gundy to the position of head coach. Behind Van Gundy's leadership, Wade's stellar rookie year and Odom's break out season, the Heat made the 2004 NBA Finals, beating the New Orleans Hornets 4-3 in the 1st round and losing to the Indians Pacers 4-2 in the 2nd round. In the offseason, Riley engineered a summer blockbuster trade for ShaQuuille O'Neal from the Los Angeles Lakers Alanzo Mouring returned to the Heat in the same season, serving as a backup to O'Neal. Returning as championship contenders, Miami finished with a 59–23 record, consequently garnering the first overall seed in the Eastern Conference. Sweeping through the first round and the semifinals, Miami went back to the Conference Finals for the first time in eight years, where they met the defending champion Detroit Pistons. Despite taking a 3-2 lead, Miami lost Wade to injury for Game 6. They would go on to lose Game 7 at home despite Wade's return. In the summer of 2005, Riley brought in veteran free agents Gary Payton, Antonie Walker, and Jason Williams After a sub-par 11-10 start to the 05-06 season, Riley relieved Van Gundy of his duties and took back the head coaching job. The Heat made it to the Conference Finals in 2006 and avenged their loss against the Pistons, winning the series 4-2. Making their first NBA Finals appearance, they matched up against the Dallas Mavericks, who won the first two games in Dallas in routs. On the back of Dwyane Wade, the Heat won the next four games, capturing their first ever championship. Wade took the Finals MVP award for his efforts throughout the finals.[5] A four-year tenure of post-title struggles befell the Heat from 2007 through 2010, including a 4-0 sweep by the Chicago Bulls in the 1st round of the 2007 NBA Finals. In the 07-08 season, Wade was plagued by injuries, prompting Miami to hit rock bottom with a league worst 15-67 record. O'Neal was traded to Phoenix midway through the season. Riley resigned as head coach following the season, but retained his position as team president. Long time assistant Erick Spoelstra was promoted to head coach. A healthy and re-invigorated Wade led the Heat to 43 wins in 2009 and 47 wins 2010, making the playoffs in both years, though they would lose 4-3 in 2009 and 4-1 in 2010. Wade was the Scoring Champian in 2009 and the NBA Star MVP in 2010 Miami Heat Roster Category:Eastern Conference